Alluring Melodies
by Mist1029
Summary: The Generation of Miracles was a newly found group of singers. They held a lot of potential, but weren't very popular. They didn't get along that well either. However, that will all change with the addition of the famous composer, Kuroko Tetsuya.


**Alluring Melodies**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"So much work today..." Kise mumbled, walking through the busy street. For once there were no fans following him; he was supposed to be at his studio. He sneaked out for an early lunch and had to be back exactly 20 minutes later.

It has been around five months since the Generation of Miracles formed, and Kise had only joined a month ago. It was definitely more work than he expected, but he enjoyed it. They weren't that famous but their debut song wasn't bad.

Kise pushed open the door to Magi Burger, his favorite fast food restaurant. He was greeted with chatter and the smell of food.

The regular, please," he smiled at the lady, who blushed and nodded in return.

Grabbing his food, he sat down at an empty table. Only, it wasn't empty.

"Hello." A monotone voice came from nowhere.

"Huh?" Kise looked around and saw no one. He continued eating, thinking it was his imagination.

"Over here," the voice said from in front of him. He looked up and suddenly saw a teal haired boy sitting across from him. Kise promptly choked on his Pepsi.

"GYAA! H-How did you get here!?"

Um, I was here before you came. And could you speak quietly, you are attracting a lot of attention." By now, nearly everyone looked their way.

"Huh? You were here before me? Oh, sorry! I'll move." Kise got up but was stopped by the boy.

"I don't mind if you sit here," he said, staring at Kise.

"Alright then," Kise said gratefully and sat down again. For some odd reason, he liked being with this person, even though they only met. The boy had a different aura than others.

"Ah, I haven't told you my name yet! I'm Kise, Kise Ryouta."

"I'm Kuroko," the boy answered politely.

_Kuroko, huh... Why does this name sound familiar?_

"What high school do you go to?" Kise asked, assuming Kuroko was a first or second year in high school.

"I don't go to high school, I'm nineteen."

"Really!? Sorry, you looked a lot younger!"

"Don't worry, I have been asked the same question multiple times."

Kise felt a little guilty. He looked up at Kuroko, who didn't seem to mind. Upon closer inspection, Kuroko didn't look that young. It was just that he was so skinny...

"Oi, Kuroko!" A deep masculine voice called out, "you ditched me!" A man with long black hair tied into a small ponytail flopped down beside Kuroko and draped an arm around his shoulder. Kise recognized him – he was a popular solo singer and model, Ken Atuko.

"You're the one who ditched me, Ken-kun," Kuroko answered without looking at the man.

"Then don't disappear like that!" Ken pouted and suddenly noticed Kise. "Hey, you're with Kise?"

Kuroko shrugged, "bumped into him."

"That's great! Isn't he-" the sentence was silenced with a glare from Kuroko.

Kise blinked. "I'm what?"

Ken ignored the question. "Kuroko, Hiro wants you to meet her at AT Styles in about an hour."

_AT Styles is the agency me and the Generation of Miracles just signed a contract with... Just what business does Kuroko have there? Is he an actor or singer? That's kinda hard to believe, though..._

Kise opened his mouth to ask, but Kuroko stood up. "I must go now, Kise-kun. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Bye, Kuroko!" Kise waved at... "Wait, where'd he go?"

Just then, Kise realized that he needed to be somewhere too.

_Shit, Akashicchi's gonna kill me..._

* * *

The Generation of Miracles gang lounged in their office, a spacious, elegant room. Well, elegant as in after Momoi made them clean it, of course. It was full of papers, candy wrappers, socks and who knows what else just an hour ago.

"Ah, I'm dead," muttered Aomine, who stretched out on the couch.

"You didn't even do anything." Midorima wiped his forehead with his lucky item, which happened to be a towel.

"None of you did much!" Kise complained, "Aominecchi, let me have a turn on the couch?" Poor Kise looked like he was about to faint; the group had ganged up against him and made him do most of the work.

Aomine simply ignored Kise and gestured for Murasakibara to share his chips.

Akashi looked up from his Shogi board. "Can you guys be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate. And Atsushi, try not to drop your crumbs everywhere."

"..." The chatter finally settled into silence. But not for long – the door burst open and an excited Momoi jumped in.

"Guys! Guess what? Tetsu-kun's back from his job at Sapporo! I just saw him, he's so handsome now..." with that, Momoi went into lalaland, murmuring words no one except Momoi can understand.

"Tetsu's back?" Aomine sat up on the couch. Kise immediately ran over and took a seat.

"Who's this Tetsu," Murasakibara asked without much interest. He tossed the now empty chip bag into the garbage and ripped open a bag of gummy worms.

Midorima sighed upon hearing Murasakibara's question. "Sometimes I can't even believe you're a singer... In fact, everyone in the entertainment industry knows who Kuroko Tetsuya is, even Aomine!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya may as well be the most well known name in the entertainment industry!" Momoi, who awakened from her daydreams, added. "He mainly does composing, and made songs for countless movies and singers. Tetsu-kun is a real prodigy!"

"K-Kuroko!?" Kise nearly fell off the couch. Ok, so maybe not just 'nearly.'

Aomine looked at the blond, who was now on the ground. "You met Tetsu?"

"Itai..."Kise rubbed his knee and leaned against the couch. "I bumped into him today."

"He doesn't seem like someone famous, does he?"

"Nope... Not at all!"

"So... How's this new agency?" Momoi asked, curious. The Generation of Miracles have signed a contract with an agency called AT Styles. AT Styles hosted a large number of popular singers, as well as some actors.

"Everything is going well," Akashi answered, "although we're not yet as popular as I wanted us to be."

For some reason, they weren't in the top ten list. But that wasn't surprising; they weren't the only band out there with a bunch of sexy guys. Plus, they've only debuted five months ago.

Momoi grinned. "Then, I'm guessing you'll like what I'm going to say next."

Akashi blinked. "What, Satsuki?"

"Kuroko will be working with you all. In fact, he'll be here any minute!"

The look on the Generation of Miracle's faces were priceless.

* * *

Kuroko stood in a large hallway. He was in AT Styles, as promised. People scurried about, making the place look crowded.

Kuroko checked his watch. He was on time, but Hiro, his temporary manager wasn't. He sighed, pulled out his phone and aimlessly scrolled through his mail.

Truthfully, he missed his old manager. His old manager was always on time and very responsible too. But there were some family matters he had to attend to, so he went on a temporary leave.

"Kuroko-kun! Sorry I'm late!" a short girl with blond hair ran towards him, clutching sheets of paper in her hand.

"That's okay, just try to be on time from now on. Now let's go," Kuroko headed towards the Generation of Miracle's office, but before he could push the door open, Momoi jumped out and wrapped him in a hug.

"Hello, Momoi-san."

"Tetsu-kuun~~ I missed you so much!"

Kuroko tilted his head. "But we just met yesterday..."

"Aww, Tetsu-kun, your expression is so cute!" Momoi squealed, hugging him tighter.

"Um, can I meet the Generation of Miracles?"

"Ah, yes!" Momoi let go of him and led him into the room.

* * *

Aomine had to admit, he was anxious to meet his old friend. It felt like forever since he last saw him. They went to the same middle school for the first two years, and then Kuroko transferred to who knows where, without telling him!

Aomine had felt angry and somewhat betrayed, but he figured Kuroko would have a reason to do so; Kuroko would never do something like that unless he had a good reason. Then, after a couple years, word began spreading about a famous composer, Kuroko. That was when Aomine knew the reason behind his transfer.

So when Kuroko entered the room, Aomine immediately sprinted over and swung an arm around his friend's shoulders.

* * *

"Yo, Tetsu, long time no see!" Kuroko heard his friend's call. He was rather happy to see his friend, but of course never shows it.

"Ah. Hello, Aomine-kun," Kuroko said with his usual expression. "Will you introduce me to the team?"

"Sure. Four eyes there is Midorima," Aomine said, earning a glare from the green haired man. "Blondie is Kise, Murasakibara is the one eating snacks, Aka-"

"I'll introduce myself," Akashi interrupted. "Hello, I am Akashi Seijuro."

"Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you," Kuroko answered politely. Then he turned to the rest of the Generation of Miracles. "I'm not sure how long I will work with you, but it will be at least a year. The company has requested that I compose one song for each of you, then two songs for the whole group to sing. I am looking forward to this project, and will do my best to aid you."

"Ne, Kurokocchi... Don't most composers compose a lot of pieces and sell it to various companies? Why do you take such a long time?" Kise asked, curious.

"Different songs suit different people. I take time to know the singers I compose for so I can write a song they can sing the song to its full potential. I was also assigned to be your group's vocal coach. And why did you call me Kurokocchi?"

"Ah, I add a –cchi to everyone who I respect!"

"Please don't. It sounds weird."

"Aww, come on!"

"Fine," Kuroko said. He had a feeling this year was going to be a busy year.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"The regular, please," Kise smiled at the lady, who blushed and nodded in return.

Grabbing his food, he sat down at an empty table. Only, it wasn't empty.

"Hello." A monotone voice came from nowhere.

"Huh?" Kise looked around and saw no one. He continued eating, thinking it was his imagination. Suddenly something in his food caught his attention. It was very thin. It was also black. Was it... Hair?

Kise pulled it out. Yup, it was indeed hair.

* * *

**A/N: So... What did you think about this chapter? **

**1, For pairings, I'm thinking of Kikuro and some other kuroko pairing, so there can be like a love triangle or something XD  
I'm not sure about the other pairing, so how about vote? Comment your fav! Don't worry though, everyone in GoM will have their moments. I just need the main pairings to aid the plot.**

**2, Uhuhu, I'm so tempted to mix Starish(band from Utapri) and other bishies into this fic... But...*sob* dun wanna make this a crossover ;-;**

**3, And one more thing, GoM and Kuroko are age nineteen in this story. **

**That's all, please review, follow, and fav!**

**~Mist1029**


End file.
